


what a holiday our hide-away will be

by lostin_space



Series: quick little doodles [55]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Avoiding Family, Gen, Pre-Canon, Roswell Advent, talk of politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21639544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: Alex and Kyle hiding from their parents on Christmas Eve.
Relationships: Alex Manes & Kyle Valenti
Series: quick little doodles [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441564
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24
Collections: Roswell Advent





	what a holiday our hide-away will be

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't intend to participate in the advent but it felt like a good way to take a break from my bigger projects, so here it be!

“What are you doing out here?”

Alex’s eyes flickered up and saw Kyle hovering by the door of the shed. Every Christmas Eve, their families got together and suddenly the house was packed with loud republicans complaining about something they shouldn’t. This lucky year it was complaining about a black man running for president.

“I’m hiding, what’s it look like?” Alex retorted. He was sitting on the floor, guitar in hand even though he was too scared to play. God forbid he call attention to the fact that he’d escaped.

“What are you hiding, dude? It’s Christmas,” Kyle said. He was full bro-jock now, letterman jacket on even though they were out of school for two weeks. Alex remembered whenever they could run and hide together. Now that Kyle thought he was super cool, it wasn’t an option.

“Yeah, and? I don’t like being around that shit,” Alex complained. Kyle walked closer and then sat beside him, legs sprawled out like he wanted to take up as much space as humanly possible. Alex rolled his eyes.

“Me neither,” Kyle sighed. Alex raised an eyebrow at him. “I literally only came to find you because my dad went on a rant about why being on drugs shouldn’t prevent you from owning a gun. Like what the fuck.”

Alex snorted, “Oh, you think that’s bad? My dad said making Obama president would be an insult to the status of our country. As if Bush isn’t literally a fucking moron.”

“Dude, my dad said abortion should be illegal because people shouldn’t be able to make decisions for other living beings. Like, it’s the most hypocritical thing I’ve ever heard.”

“That’s what they are, hypocrites. I love your dad and all, but he’s just as my dad when it comes to stupid politics and stuff,” Alex pointed out. Kyle snorted and nodded.

“Don’t even get me started on his feelings about immigrants. You know, as if his parents weren’t immigrants,” Kyle scoffed. Alex shook his head with a laugh. He couldn’t help but realize that this was the first civil conversation he and Kyle had had in a ridiculously long time. He was too scared to actually point that out, though.

“I’m gonna be better than him, though,” Alex said firmly. Kyle took a deep breath and turned to look at him, giving a genuine smile.

“Me too.”

They shared a nod, a confirmation that they were both going to be something better than what their parents are. They were going to make sure of it. At least they had that in common. That made Kyle just a little bit more tolerable.

“Come on, let’s go get it over with.”

Alex agreed and they made their way back to the dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
